A Brother's Love
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Still the Digimon Emperor, the young & old DDs ran after Ken in the real world. But then, anger turns to guilt when Ken gets into the same accident as Osamu did when he died! Is Ken going to survive this time? Or will he face the same fate like Osamu?


A Brother's Love

**Genre(s): **Drama, Angst, Sap

**Pairing: **Osamu/Ken brotherly love

**Summary: **Still the Digimon Emperor, the DDs (young and old) ran after Ken in the real world. But then, anger turns to guilt when Ken gets into the same accident as Osamu did when he died, is Ken going to survive this time? Or will he face the same fate his brother had?

By: Klyukaizer 

**A/N:** If you could hear **Kenny G**'s soundtrack "**Sentimental**" while reading this fic, it's really nice! ^_^ And sad! **;_;**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Open this door, Ichijouji!" Tai yelled out and banged the base's door with his fists. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Greymon!"

"Is that so?" Ken sneered. "I'm impressed you found my base so easily… so, I want to see you try your best, Courage!"

"Oh I won't try my best… cause I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!" Tai yelled.

Soon, the young DDs, Matt and Joe joined him in banging on the door.

"What're we going to do, master?" Wormmon asked from below. "Nothing… let's wait until they give up!" Ken laughed with amusement.

"But, Master! I think they're about to destroy the door!" Wormmom said nervously. "SHUT UP, WORM!" Ken yelled as Wormmon backed away.

Finally, the DDs' digimons joined the banging.

"Master… please… let's get out of here!" Wormmon said.

"I said SHUT UP, WORM!"

BANG!

Finally, the door fell the ground and came in the Digidestines.

"WHAT!?" Ken gasped.

'Intruder alert! Intruder Alert!' the speakers roared. "Send out Troop A and B!" Ken yelled to his computers and 2 groups of Vegitamomons were dispatched automatically.

It was like a battlefield…

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon yelled and the Vegitamomons were instantly on their feet.

"Please, Ken-chan! Let's go!" Wormmon pleaded. "DON'T CALL ME 'KEN'!" Ken yelled. Suddenly, the door of his computer room swung open.

"Give it up, Ken! There's no use running away!" Tai pointed out.

"Ken…" Wormmon softly said.

"Face it, you've lost!" Matt added. "Your plans for killing innocent Digimon ends here, Ken!" Cody joined.

_'Killing innocent Digimon?' _Ken's eyes widened.

"You can't escape from us now!" Davis said.

"Oh really…" He grinned evilly. He took out his black digivice and pointed it to his computer, "Digiport open!" He was then sucked into the computer together with Wormmon.

"Damn, he got away!" Tai said. "Let's follow him!" Yolei said as she took out her digivice as well.

"Wait! We can't go inside his house!" Kari interrupted.

"Why can't we?" Davis asked.

"Wouldn't it be really weird if his parents saw us? They would start asking questions…" Kari explained. "Kari's right… we need to look for another digiport!" T.K. agreed.

"Then, what're we waiting for? Let's hustle!" Davis ordered and they ran out of the Kaiser's base.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What did he mean by…"

'Your plans for killing innocent Digimon ends here, Ken!' 

"What're YOU doing here?" Ken half-shouted when he saw Wormmon on the ground with him. "I… I don't know… Ken-chan!" Wormmon said with pleading eyes.

"You're only data! How can you come to the real world?" Ken yelled.

"Digimons aren't data, Ken-chan! We are real! We digimons are real!" Wormmon explained.

_'Real?' _Ken thought. He suddenly remembered the Soccer Match with Davis. _'Their Digimons were there… could it be…' _He stopped for a moment. _'… That Digimons are really real?'_

He shook his head in disbelief. "No… I don't believe it!" Ken said.

"Believe it, Ken-chan! We ARE real!" Wormmon insisted.

"I said DON'T CALL ME KEN!" Ken screamed. "Then what am I going to call you!" Wormmon yelled back for the first time and Ken felt silent.

"The Digimon Emperor? The person responsible for the death of a thousand Digimons?" Wormmon scolded for the first time. (Wormmon is kind of OC here… isn't he? o_O) "Wake up, Ken! You weren't like this a few years ago!"

Ken looked at Wormmon with awe. "What happened to you, Ken?"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Ken covered his ears and shook his head. "How dare you, Wormmon!" he yelled. "You're just a worm! You don't know how I feel!"

With that, the 'Rocket' went running with haste and never turned back. "Ken!" Wormmon called back.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_'The'yre not real… they're just data!' _Ken thought. _'I can always restart from the beginning! Someone… please… tell me it's just a game!'_

"There he is!" A girl in front of him suddenly came into view. Sora, Izzy and Joe stood in front of him. "We're lucky no one's around!" Izzy said as he opened his laptop. Instantly, the young DDs, Tai and Matt came out from the computer.

"!!" Ken's eyes widened in fear as he started trembling. _'Please… not now!'_

"Get him!"

~ Ken's POV ~ 

I ran as fast as I could as I felt my blood pump within my head. _'Please… go away!' _I pleaded inside my head. I looked behind me and saw only them gaining in on me.

Wait! Where's Courage, Tai Kamiya?

I looked at my front again and to see him standing in front of me. "What the-" I gasped as he grabbed hold of my neck and started lifting me off the ground.

"Well… I guess the 'Rocket' is not so tough after all!" He sneered at me as I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes heavily.

"Let… me… go!" I struggled. "I will only let you go if you pay for what you've done!" Kamiya scolded. "Brother!" Light called happily as they came and surrounded us.

"Too bad… I left… my wallet… at home!" I whispered.

"Haha… very funny, Ichijouji!" he said sarcastically. I kicked my feet crazily. Instantly, I kicked hard and BINGO, I hit his knee. He stumbled and let go of me. "Don't let him get away!" Cody yelled.

Quickly, I crawled out of their way and ran again. My heart was pumping really hard and I felt I could no longer breathe.

_'What's going to happen when I got caught?'_ I thought about it. _'It's not like I'm going to get killed anyway… After all…'_

_'Who cares when I die anyway? Why am I running away from them?' _I paused as I felt my running dawdle down. _'No one will miss me anyway…'_

Images of Osamu, Mama, Papa and Wormmon slowly flash into my head one by one. They were smiling… They were followed by images of all the Digidestines. They were looking at me with despised looks…

Ken! Ken… Ken… 'Huh?' 

_Ken… don't go…_

_'Go away!'_

_Stop it, Ken!_

_'Leave me…'_

"ALONE!" I yelled. The next thing I knew, light was emitting from nowhere and I blocked my eyes with my arms. The screeching of a vehicle echoed through my ears and then… everything went black.

**~ Normal POV ~**

"Oh god!" Kari gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. The Digidestines stood at the sidewalk, all of their eyes widened and jaws dropped. "Somebody call an ambulance!" Someone yelled.

Joe quickly took out his cell phone without hesitation and called the hospital. "K- Ken…" Davis gasped as they immediately ran to Ken's side. Davis picked the Kaiser and looked at his face.

It revealed a huge cut on Ken's head and blood won't stop flowing out from it. His mouth spitted out blood as his face started turning white. Every part of his body was bruised and broken. The sight of him made the people gasp and some other women started crying.

"Ken… wake up!" Davis shook the older boy in his arms. He knew he wouldn't wake up… he just didn't know what to do at this crucial situation.

A few minutes later, the ambulance came and quickly drove Ken to the hospital.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The Electrocardiogram beside the bed Ken was laying, slowly followed his heartbeat. Ken was breathing through an oxygen tank and there was a plastic mask covering his nose and mouth. His head and body were wrapped by numerous turns of bandages.

Thankfully, the operation went well… all they're waiting for right now, was for Ken to wake up. Every Digidestined (except Mimi) were present as they stood outside Ken's room. T.K. pressed his ear on the door and listened to Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji's conversation. Mrs. Ichijouji was still crying as Mr. Ichijouji comforted her.

Slowly, T.K. felt their voices grew louder as he noticed they were coming out. He stepped out of the way and the door opened and revealed their sad faces.

"It's happening again! Why us? Why does this always happen to us?" Mrs. Ichijouji sobbed.

"It's alright, Mrs. Ichijouji… The Doctor said Ken would be all right…" Sora comforted Mrs. Ichijouji as she laid a hand on Mrs. Ichijouji's shoulder.

"Who are you? Are you Ken's friends?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"Well… you could say it that way…" Davis said nervously. "We're just mere acquaintances…"

"What do you mean by 'it's happening again'? Has this happened to Ken before?" T.K. cut off. Mrs. Ichijouji looked at T.K. and wiped her tears away, preparing to start the story.

"6 years ago…" Mrs. Ichijouji began. "My other son, Osamu, died in a car accident…" She said as she looked away wiping her tears away from her eyes. "He was still 11 years old and Ken was 5 that time!"

"I didn't know he had a brother…" T.K. whispered sadly.

"It struck us like lightning when we knew…" Mr. Ichijouji joined. "But it was Ken who bore it heavily…"

"Why's that?" Kari asked.

"Osamu died in front of him…" Mr. Ichijouji answered without fear. Kari gave out a silent yelp. She shouldn't have asked that question.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

8:15 p.m. It was raining hard… and on the cold, wet streets an 11-year-old boy looked around for his little brother. "Ken! Where are you?" Osamu called out.

"Ken! Please answer me!" Osamu pleaded as he wiped off the water on his face.

'Ken…' Osamu thought. That's when he ran into a corner. He found Ken just across of the street. "Ken!" Osamu called as he waved. Ken didn't see him.

"Ken!" Osamu called again, and without looking at both ways before crossing the street, he ran across the street. Blinded by the tiny drops of rain, Osamu didn't notice that a truck was fast approaching.

Ken turned to see his brother. His eyes immediately widened when he saw the truck.

"Nii-chan, NO!" He warned.

No use. The next thing Ken knew, Osamu's limp body lay on the ground.

"OSAMU-NIICHAN!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Oh dear…" Sora sighed anxiously.

"He cried so much during the funeral… none of his cousins can ever cheer him up!" Mr. Ichijouji sighed. "Ken blamed everything to himself! He blamed the death of Osamu to himself!"

"We didn't blame him at all… It was nobody's fault! It was all an accident…" Mrs. Ichijouji joined. "He locked himself in Osamu's for one whole week without coming out…"

"One whole week?" Davis exclaimed.

"Yes, one whole week!" Mrs. Ichijouji nodded.

"Ken is kind boy… he followed everything his brother would tell him! We knew that he really loved his brother, he kept everything Osamu owned! From books to pencils, shirts, combs, everything!" Mrs. Ichijouji chuckled but then, sobbed once again.

"We're very sorry, Mrs. Ichijouji!" Yolei said anxiously as she stepped up to them. "We really didn't think that this is how Ken felt!"

Mrs. Ichijouji wiped her tears away again and looked at every Digidestined, "Why are you the ones apologizing?" She smiled. "It's not like you had something to do with the accident, right?"

"Well… it was somewhat our fault, Mrs. Ichijouji!" Tai cut off. "We were running after him and we called out his name for him stop, but he won't! He wasn't even looking at his way… the next thing we knew, he was on the road." Tai paused. "I wish we were fast enough… then maybe we would've saved him from this ordeal…" Tai hoped.

"That's okay-"

"Tai, Tai Kamiya!" Tai said.

"Tai…" Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "It's not your fault…"

'Yes it is, Mrs. Ichijouji! I wish there was some way we could explain this to you… but I guess, you're not ready yet! It's too early…'

'I guess we thought Ken wrong… he's not a monster after all!'

'He's like… a confused little boy…'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Silence. A boy… A boy by the age of 11 slept soundly within the darkness. Nothing but darkness.

'What… what happened to me? Why can't I move my fingers?' Ken thought. He was lying on his back in total darkness. And slowly, faint images began emitting from his mind.

"Not now, Kenny! I'm busy! I still have tons of homework to do!" Osamu reasoned out as he let Ken out of the room.

"But-"

"No 'but's!"

"Osamu-niichan…" Little Ken pouted.

"No, Ken! I'll play with you when I'm done! Understand?" Osamu said as he led outside the door.

"Okay…" Ken sighed sadly and went to the living room. There, he saw his parents… they were busy watching TV. They weren't even looking at him… they didn't even notice him…

Ken sadly went to the kitchen and sat on the table alone. 'No one has time for me… they don't love me!' Ken thought as a tiny little tear dropped on his lap.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Don't touch my things ever AGAIN!" Osamu yelled to Ken shaking Ken by the shoulder. "Do you understand me?"

"But, Osamu-niichan! I found a lot of things there… there's Wormmon!" Ken smiled happily, even though he was already scolded.

"Shut up!" Osamu continued yelling.

Ken can't stand it anymore and started crying. "You're just jealous, Osamu-niichan!"

"And why would I be jealous?" Osamu smirked. "Because I can get inside the computer! And you can't! You're jealous because I can use the video game, and you can't!"

"This isn't just a game, Kenny!" Osamu argued. "We don't know what it does yet! What part don't you understand?"

"I hate you, Osamu-niichan! I **hate **you!" With that, Ken ran out of the room and started sobbing uncontrollably.

'I wish you would disappear, Osamu! I wish you would disappear!' He thought as he ran out of their apartment.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

'I can't believe he did!' Ken thought. He still couldn't move his body and fingers but felt tears stroll down from his eyes to his ears.

'I wish… I never had made that wish… I would still have my brother! And I would've never became the Digimon Emperor…'

"Don't give up just yet, Kenny!" A familiar voice came into sound.

'Osamu-niisan?'

Osamu's faint figure came into his mind and smiled at him. "Hey, Kenny-boy!" he smiled.

'I… I… I don't know what to say…'

"Say nothing… I saw everything!" Osamu's voice rang into his mind but his lips were not moving.

'I… I thought you're dead! How come I can see you so clearly?'

"We're inside your mind, Kenny!" Osamu paused. "And I **am** dead! Still dead…"

'I don't understand…'

"I'm here to tell you everything, Kenny!" Osamu said as he raised his hand. An orb instantly came into view and repeated everything that happened when the DDs chased him.

"I saw it… and… I was pretty shocked about what happened, Kenny… Shocked and disappointed…"

'Why? Why are you so disappointed?'

"I know you don't want to go back! I know you don't want to go back to them! To your friends… to Papa and Mama… and to Wormmon!" Osamu pointed.

'That's right! I don't want to go back! And you're not stopping me!'

"Don't be so selfish, Ken!" Osamu yelled, raising his voice on the word 'Ken'. "There are still people who love you!"

"If you're generous enough to exchange bodies with me, then I'll go back for you! Cause I would really like to feel Papa and Mama's embraces again!" Osamu scolded and Ken went silent.

'I… I didn't know you felt that way…'

Osamu's frown turned back into a kind smile. "I know you're still mad at me for what I did… I'm sorry, Ken!"

'…'

"I'm sorry for not being a good broth-"

'NO! You **are **a good brother, Nii-san! And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!'

Osamu's eyes widened in surprise as a flood of tears enveloped Ken's eyes.

'Please don't say such things like that…'

Osamu's figure became clearer, Ken felt he could move now. He opened his eyes and found himself facing Osamu.

"That's all I wanted to hear…" Osamu smiled. "Thank you, Kenny-boy…"

"I don't want to go back, Nii-san! I want to stay with you…" Ken embraced his brother tightly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Everybody came inside Ken's room a few moments later after chatting. Finally, the doctor allowed them to visit!

Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji gasped when they saw the ghostly figure on Ken's bed. Ken's head was rested peacefully on his lap and the older boy gently nuzzled Ken's hair.

"Osamu!"

The DDs looked at Osamu closely too. Examining him closely. They can't help but leave their mouths and eyes open.

"He looks just like the Digimon Emperor!" Cody said coldly.

"Osamu!" Mrs. Ichijouji ran to her son's side.

"Shh…" Osamu raised his head and laid his index finger on his mouth. He looked back to his younger brother in his arms. Now, Ken's eyes were soaked in tears.

Slowly, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji approached their sons. "Osamu…" Mrs. Ichijouji cried happily and reached out for him but her hand passed through Osamu's hand. Osamu looked at them sadly.

"I'm sorry, but… Only Kenny can feel me right now!" Osamu apologized.

Mrs. Ichijouji was heart-broken once again, but then, she placed it all aside. "That's okay, Sam! As long as you're here again!"

"Papa, Mama… I'm so glad I saw you both again!" Osamu smiled.

"Sam, are you going to stay for a while?" Mr. Ichijouji asked. "Sad to say… I'll be leaving after Ken wakes up…" Osamu sighed sadly. "If… he wants to…"

"What do you mean 'if he wants to'?" Matt can't help but ask. "I had a little talk with him… we talked about everything!" Osamu replied.

"Everything?" Davis asked.

"Yes… 'Everything'!" Osamu nodded. The DDs nodded slowly… Osamu meant the "Digital World"… Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji didn't notice their signal.

Ken winced and stirred. Everybody jumped in surprise and Ken slowly opened his eyes. "Ken! You're awake!" Mrs. Ichijouji cried.

"Kaa… san…" Ken whispered and winced within the oxygen mask.

"Don't talk too much yet!" Mr. Ichijouji warned. The DDs can't help but smile at the sight of a beautiful family.

Ken managed to sit upright and looked at his brother. "Our family can be complete again!" Ken smiled. "Right, Nii-san?"

Osamu looked sadly at Ken and looked away. "You know that's not possible, Kenny…"

"But- you said…"

"I want to go back, Kenny… I can go back if you would go back! We'll be together again!" Osamu smiled as he urged Ken to stand up.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kenny… we can be complete again!" Osamu gave a fake smile.

"I… I'm sorry I lied, Kenny…"

"NO! I won't let you go!" Ken yelled as he tried to grab Osamu's arm and held it tight.

"I'm sorry, Kenny… you know I will always be in the same place!" Osamu smiled.

"No, you won't!"

"I will always be in the same place… the place you called 'heart'!"

"How could you lie to me like this?" Ken started crying.

Slowly, Kari, Sora, Yolei and Mrs. Ichijouji started sobbing too. "I can't let you die, Kenny… there are still people who love you!" Osamu showed him the DDs and their parents.

"Please… don't go…" Ken said in a hoarse whisper and buried his face on Osamu's arm. "I'm really sorry, little brother…" Osamu nuzzled Ken's hair for the last time. "Well, I guess… I'll be going now!"

Osamu slowly fading, without lifting his head… Ken started crying harder and refused to let go. Everyone watching him couldn't bear watching him. Others closed their eyes and looked away as others covered their faces with a hand.

"Goodbye, Ken…"

With that, Osamu disappeared. Ken choked from his sobs and still had the last position he had. Instead, he hugged himself and started crying harder. Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji hugged their heart-broken son and comforted him like any parent would do.

Tai gave them one last look and then led every DD out the door. Leaving the family in their own privacy.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was as if time flied so fast… the next thing the DDs knew. Ken was going to be released in the next week. They didn't found the courage to visit him for the past few weeks so they finally decided to take the first step.

"Yes, he's awake! You may see him if you want to…" The Nurse said. "Thank you!" Kari bowed and the young DDs came inside Ken's room. Ken was looking out the window with utter innocence. 

"Hey, Ken!" Davis greeted as he came in the room. "Hi, Ken!" T.K. greeted as well.

Ken turned from the window to the DDs. For the first time in their lives, Ken smiled to them and gave a small wave. "Hi…" he said in a whisper.

"How are you feeling?" Cody asked shyly.

"Sore… dizzy…" Ken said.

"We brought someone who might want to see you…" Yolei cut them off and took out her backpack. Out came a 10-legged Digimon. "Wormmon…" Ken whispered.

Wormmon was in tears. "Hey! You're soaking all the snacks!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Ken!" Wormmon jumped out of the backpack not paying any attention to Yolei. "I'm so sorry I said those awful things, Ken! I'm so sorry!"

"That's… okay…"

"You're still my best friend, right?" Wormmon smiled. Ken nodded and gave his partner Digimon a quick embrace.

"Thank… you… so much!" Ken whispered to everybody.

"For what, Ken?" Kari asked.

"We really wanted to apologize about what happened…" Cody apologized for them. "We didn't have the guts… to come to you like this…"

"I'm… sorry… too…" Ken said sadly. "I realized… that what I have done… was wrong!"

"All of you… made me realize… that… Digimons aren't mechanical things or just plain data… they're our friends…" Ken smiled.

"That's… what I wanted… to thank about…"

"All right, Ken has to go to bed now!" The nurse suddenly came in and freaked everyone. Luckily, Wormmon was able to hide under the bed.

The Nurse brought in some white blankets and while she placed them all inside the drawer, Wormmon crawled back to Yolei's backpack. "I'm sorry to this… but you'll have to come back tomorrow!" the nurse explained.

"All right… thank you!" T.K. said wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Ken!" Davis waved goodbye.

Ken waved back. "We'll bring Wormmon too if you like!" Yolei smiled. "That would be nice…" Ken said as he gave Yolei his best smile.

Yolei can't help but blush and quickly turned away, turning red. "Bye, Ken!" they all bid.

"Bye…"

Ken could see that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship!

**~ END ~**

**A/N: **So… how'd you like it? ^_^ Well… for me, it's SO SAD! I'm crying so hard while writing this! Waaaahhh!!! **;_;** ^_^ bwahahaha…

R&R!


End file.
